<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>laundry day by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874627">laundry day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Bottom Goro, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Shotacon, as in he really wishes akira was his brother, goro's very confused but he's got the spirit, not incest but goro has a huge brother crush on akira, shota maid goro!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro decides to repay his babysitter's kindness with a good deed. Surely helping Akira-san with some chores will go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>laundry day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is your last warning to read the tags! please do that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is… this..?”</p>
<p>Goro straightens his posture as the door to Akira-san’s apartment swings open. He stands a bit taller than usual with the help of his one inch heels, and he puts all his effort into flashing his biggest, brightest smile for his neighbor.</p>
<p>Face drained as his gaze travels between Goro and his mother beside him, Akira-san looks more like he’s being greeted by the grim reaper than his favorite neighbor in a frilly maid dress.</p>
<p>“Surprise!” Goro exclaims proudly, throwing his arms out in front of him as he presents himself to Akira-san. The movement causes the ruffles of his skirt to bounce around his thighs, “Your very own maid!”</p>
<p>Oddly, Akira only looks more confused following Goro’s explanation. Goro’s hit with a sudden wave of panic; <i>Did Mama forget to tell Akira-san he’d be watching him today?</i></p>
<p>“He wanted to do something nice for you,” Mama clarifies with a fond smile, but Akira’s raised brow still remains high and hidden beneath his tousled bangs, “To repay all the kindness you’ve shown him as of late.”</p>
<p>Goro starts to zone out as Mama explains the details of a story he already knows. They’d stumbled upon the maid idea while brainstorming gestures that wouldn’t put a blow on their bank account. Offering to clean his babysitter’s apartment seemed to be the perfect solution—both beneficial for Akira-san and uncostly for Mama. The outfit was obtained with the help of one of Mama’s friends, no cost required! Goro’s not entirely sure how that came to be, and Mama doesn’t explain as much to Akira-san either.</p>
<p>It’s clearly an expensive outfit, nothing like the fake <i>costumes</i> Goro’s seen from time to time (and always averts his eyes to). The dress fits him perfectly—almost like it was tailored just for Goro to wear—and the white apron around his middle makes his already-small waist appear even slimmer. His skirt flares with an endless amount of ruffles, hinting at the curves he’ll grow into in the years to come. There’s even a set of black garters clipped to his thigh-high stockings that tie the look together.</p>
<p>Though a bit uncomfortable in some places—too tight and too itchy—Goro’s surprised at how much he <i>likes</i> being dolled up as a maid.</p>
<p>Akira-san has never been shy about how cute he finds Goro to be; his neighbor-slash-babysitter’s brotherly pampering is one of the main reasons Goro wants to do something selfless in return. He and Mama both knew Akira would be elated if Goro showed up to clean his apartment in full character. Arguably, the only possible way to make the sight cuter would be if Goro had brought a crate of newborn kittens in tow. </p>
<p>“I’ll be back for him this evening,” Mama concludes. Color has returned to Akira-san’s face throughout her retelling of the anecdote, a bit more red painting his skin than usual, “Have fun, you two~!”</p>
<p>With a quick kiss beside Goro’s ruffled headband, Mama is off on her afternoon errands, leaving Goro alone with Akira-san in the hallway of their apartment building.</p>
<p>Goro feels his heart doing cartwheels in his chest at the prospect. Looking up through his lashes, he briefly wonders if Akira-san <i>also</i> likes Goro being dolled up like this.</p>
<p>Akira shifts, softly clearing his throat. “You...don’t have to clean my apartment, Goro.”</p>
<p>“I want to,” Goro says, not missing a beat. It’s the truth; with how much Akira-san does for him, it’s only natural that Goro wants to make his babysitter happy in return. “We could even do it together!”</p>
<p>Akira bites his cheek as he takes in the sight of the small maid. Goro feels a flash of heat cross his face on the other end of that calculating gaze.</p>
<p>“I...suppose there’s a few chores we could work on,” he says after a long, nail-biting silence. Turning to the side, Akira-san makes way for the small boy to enter his apartment.</p>
<p>“You ever done laundry before, Goro-chan?”</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>That’s how Goro ends up in Akira’s bedroom with an armful of fresh sheets—heels begrudgingly <i>removed</i> after a short-lived debate with Akira-san.</p>
<p>It’s not his first time in his babysitter’s bedroom, not even close. Times when Mama’s preoccupied with an entire night’s worth of errands, Akira-san never fails to offer Goro his bed while he sacrifices his own comfort on the couch. His selflessness always makes Goro’s heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>On those nights, Goro yearns the most for Akira-san to join him beneath his blankets. Maybe even hold him if Goro could be so lucky. <i>Protect</i> him. Like an older brother would.</p>
<p>Even after a thorough cleaning, Akira-san’s sheets still smell like him, and Goro finds himself sneaking a few inhales while the teen finishes putting his pillow cases back on his pillows. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Akira says once the final pillow has been cocooned. His voice is a bit shaky and unsure, an uncharacteristic fact that’s prevailed all afternoon. Goro really hopes he didn’t pick a bad day to cash in his good deed, Akira-san is usually the <i>opposite</i> of timid around him. </p>
<p>Maybe it’s Goro’s cleaning skills that have him acting so strange. <i>Sure</i>, Goro didn’t even <i>bother</i> trying to dust the high places he couldn’t reach, but it’s not like anyone is looking at the top of a bookshelf <i>anyway.</i></p>
<p>Akira-san’s hands clasp together, the sound startling the maid out of his stream of running thoughts.</p>
<p>“Ready to tackle those sheets?”</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The semi-awkward tension between them quickly vanishes as the pair struggles with Akira-san’s sheets.</p>
<p>It’s proven itself to be a two-person job, even tag teaming the task is more of a challenge than Goro expected it to be. Every time they think they’ve managed to cover all four corners of the mattress, the sheets come springing up again! It’s almost as if some invisible force is trying to mess with them by consistently ruining their progress.</p>
<p>But as frustrating as it is, the two boys can’t seem to stop laughing. The chore has even turned into a bit of a game between them: a competition to see who can do the impossible by taming Akira-san’s uncooperative sheets.</p>
<p>Currently, Goro’s doubled over in a fit of giggles watching Akira-san’s solo attempt. He’s laid out flat on his stomach, squinting disdainfully at the pesky upper-right corner of the mattress. Even Goro’s starting to feel personally offended by that overly-smug corner.</p>
<p>With fabric curled between his fists, Akira-san leaps forward, tucking the sheets into place by the means of a successful sneak attack.</p>
<p>But as his body bounces on the mattress, the bottom-left corner pops out of its position like a jack-in-the-box toy.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on!” Akira wails, dropping his head in defeat as he curses the sheet gods. His failure just sends the maid into deeper hysterics, wiping a tear from his eye watching his teenage babysitter throw a childish tantrum.</p>
<p>“Let me try,” Goro suggests through breathless laughter. He fixes the bottom-left corner back into place, and the top-right corner is pulled askew in turn. “Maybe you’re just too heavy, Akira-san.”</p>
<p>Akira trudges off the bed with a huff, rolling his eyes like <i>he’s</i> the one being babysat here. He sends the maid a playful glare—all in good fun, Goro knows.</p>
<p>“Do your worst, Goro-chan.”</p>
<p>Goro smirks before he crawls onto the bed, assuming the same position as Akira-san (though he takes up much less space than he had, he notes). He grabs hold of the troublesome sheets with determination in his gaze, scowling at the offending corner as though to intimidate it into submission.</p>
<p>He wiggles his hips like a cat about to pounce, and a sound escapes his throat when he finally charges forward, eyes squeezed tightly shut out of fear of the unknown. </p>
<p>...Until he carefully squints an eye open, nearly stunned in disbelief when his vision lands on the properly dressed mattress before him. </p>
<p>And no other corner was disturbed in the process! Goro did it! He actually did it!</p>
<p>“I did it!” he marvels, beaming as he turns to collect his praise, “Akira-san, I–”</p>
<p>But his words die in his throat as soon as he lays eyes on the face of the older man. Goro’s head tilts,  brows pinching in confusion.</p>
<p>“Akira-san?” Eyes wide and face red, his babysitter looks rather shocked, but seemingly not because of Goro’s unexpected success. He looks... <i>horrified</i>, almost.</p>
<p>Goro follows his gaze to see what all the fuss is about, and as soon as he cranes his head around, his expression flushes with the same amount of horror.</p>
<p>“O-<i>oh!</i>”</p>
<p>Goro scurries off the bed to fix his dress, blushing so hard he feels as though he’ll burst into <i>flames</i>. But as fast as he moves, he knows it’s too late. Akira-san clearly got a good look at him, and the fact that he’s <i>still</i> staring at Goro’s thighs just makes the humiliation even more gut-wrenching.</p>
<p>“I...didn’t have anything to go with the outfit,” he mumbles in regards to his Featherman underwear. How <i>embarrassing</i>. Goro doesn’t think he’s ever felt more childish in his entire life. “I didn’t think it would matter considering... I didn’t think anyone would see them. I, um... I apologize, Akira-san.”</p>
<p>His bow is what makes Akira-san finally look up from his legs, the blush still staining his face matching the shade of Goro’s. It makes the younger boy feel worse about the situation, guilty even.</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize, Goro,” Akira murmurs, voice soft and full of understanding, hinting at an undertone of amusement. Goro’s caught entirely by surprise. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”</p>
<p>He steps closer, lifting Goro’s chin with gentle fingers. It doesn’t instantly flip Goro’s mood around, but Akira-san’s touch and friendly smile is at least somewhat soothing.</p>
<p>Still, Goro doesn’t think he’ll <i>ever</i> recover from the embarrassment. Will Akira-san ever see him as more than some nerdy kid? Even as he starts to come of age? Such an idea makes Goro bristle with self-loathing.</p>
<p>“You’re too cute, Goro-chan,” Akira coos, entirely unaware of the warzone that is Goro’s thoughts. A soft hand spans across his cheek to cradle his face, Akira’s smile only growing fonder as the two hold eye contact. “And if it’s costume coherency you’re worried about...”</p>
<p>Akira-san pauses, biting his lip. His eyes trail down the maid’s frill-swallowed body before quickly darting back up, and Goro could swear his face is somehow even redder than before.</p>
<p>“...you could always take those off.”</p>
<p>“Off?!” Now that <i>really</i> catches Goro off guard. “A-as in, take off my..?”</p>
<p>“I mean. Yeah.” Akira shrugs, the casual gesture the complete opposite of how Goro feels right now (i.e., about to blow his lid at any second). Akira-san waggles a finger down at Goro’s thighs, “You wouldn’t want those to show under your skirt, would you? That would ruin the entire illusion, Goro-chan. Super unprofesh.”</p>
<p>Goro takes in a breath. He considers telling Akira-san that he already <i>thought</i> of such a nightmare occurring, that he hiked up his underwear specifically to <i>prevent</i> that drastic scenario from taking place. But the elder’s face is unwavering and confident, he clearly knows far more about this maid business than Goro does.</p>
<p>Goro wouldn’t doubt that Akira-san has even had <i>real</i> maids visit his apartment before. Something about that thought feels like a knife being twisted in his gut.</p>
<p>Maybe Akira-san will see Goro as more of a grown-up if he just follows through with his suggestion. At the very least, it would get Goro out of this conversation faster. He already feels small and belittled enough as it is.</p>
<p>Exhaling sharply through his nose, Goro’s urge to impress Akira-san helps him recover a decent amount of lost confidence. “I don’t see why not,” he says, prim and proper. He keeps his gaze trained on Akira-san as he slips out of the juvenile underwear, even as Akira’s own gaze glues itself to his legs again. </p>
<p>By the time Goro has officially gone commando, Akira-san wears a full-blown, downright <i>devious</i> grin, holding out a hand to take the underwear from the blushing maid.</p>
<p>“Twirl for me,” he purrs once Goro’s underwear is in his possession, circling his index finger as though Goro needs any form of demonstration.</p>
<p>Goro squints, a silent threat to bite Akira’s finger off if he keeps testing him. But with an eye roll, Goro spins anyway. Only because it’s Akira-san.</p>
<p>“Better?”</p>
<p>“It’s a bit...” Goro hums, searching for the right word, “...breezy.”</p>
<p>Amusement crosses his babysitter’s face as he discards Goro’s underwear to the top of his dresser. Goro really hopes he gets those back later.</p>
<p>“Nothing that’ll inhibit your laundry skills, right?” </p>
<p>Goro breathes out a soft chuckle. Underwear or not, <i>he’s</i> still the maid around here. He intends to keep good on his word by fulfilling his promise to Akira-san.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He picks up Akira’s hamper filled with laundry waiting for its turn in the wash, and the spring in his step makes his skirt bounce with him as he exits the bedroom.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Goro’s very familiar with laundry, it’s one of the many chores he’s responsible for while Mama’s busy or too tired to stand too long. He finds laundry, as well as other mindless tasks, to be therapeutic in a way. His eyes and hands work tirelessly but his brain always seems to shut itself off, for once not stressing over his concerns for his mother or his dread regarding kids at school.</p>
<p>Goro even starts to hum as he works, lost in the repetitive process of separating the clothes in Akira-san’s basket of laundry.</p>
<p>Speaking of Akira-san... </p>
<p>“You forgot to separate your lights from your colors,” Goro fondly scolds when he hears footsteps approaching. Akira-san had been unaccounted for in his bedroom for a few minutes, doing what—Goro doesn’t know. But now that he <i>is</i> here, Goro feels his heart rate start to pick up, even noticing a slight tremor to his fingers as he lifts another shirt from the hamper.</p>
<p>Is it normal to feel this way about someone? Maybe it’s because Goro aches for Akira-san to fill the role as his older brother figure. Goro unfortunately doesn’t have any siblings of his own, so he has nothing to compare the feeling to. </p>
<p>But he secretly hopes—<i>prays</i> to any gods listening—that Akira-san feels the same way.</p>
<p>“For the sake of my sanity, I’m going to assume this is a one-time mistake,” the maid lectures, bending over to add another shirt to the machine, “If it makes things easier for you, Akira-san, you could even get a second laundry basket f–fuh..!”</p>
<p>Goro’s suggestion gets lost to the wind when he feels <i>hands</i> on the back of his thighs—large and <i>wet</i>—following the path of his garters into dangerously high territory.</p>
<p>“A–Akira-san, <i>wha-?</i>” Did Akira-san get laundry detergent on his hands or something? No, it seems much... <i>gooier</i> than that. Why is Akira-san touching him there at all? Maybe Goro did something wrong and Akira-san is trying to correct him..? Dammit. Goro shouldn’t have let himself get so cocky.</p>
<p>“Is something the matter, Akira-san?” Goro struggles to ask. The hands continue to move <i>up</i>, making Goro shiver from the wet chill left on his legs.</p>
<p>“Nothing’s the matter,” Akira purrs in his ear, and Goro has to bite down on his bottom lip to prevent even more shameful sounds from escaping, “Just keep doing what you’re doing, Goro-chan. You’re so good at this.”</p>
<p>Goro gulps, trying to shift his focus back to the task at hand. His chores are suddenly the <i>last</i> thing on his mind. “I’ve had a lot of practice, after all.”</p>
<p>“I bet you have.” Akira-san drifts even closer, looming directly above to watch Goro’s clumsy fingers move. Perhaps this is some sort of test, a distraction to see if Goro cracks under the pressure of being watched. It makes sense that Akira-san would want a focused maid, the best of the best for someone as hard-working as he is. If Goro wants his assistance requested again, he better put all he has into passing this inspection.</p>
<p>But when Akira’s touch boldly moves higher, groping Goro somewhere <i>wholly</i> inappropriate beneath his skirt, Goro nearly drops Akira-san’s sweats to the floor as a whimper sneaks past his lips. </p>
<p>“<i>Akira-san</i>...”</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Goro, it would seem Akira-san <i>also</i> plans to put all he has into this distraction.</p>
<p>“You’ve been working so hard for me today,” Akira’s voice rumbles from above, squeezing Goro’s flesh with a fervency to bruise. It’s daring, <i>tempting</i> in the most irritating way. As foreign as it is, Goro’s overwhelmed with the urge to lean into the touch, constantly craving Akira-san’s attention and approval no matter the context it comes from.</p>
<p>Goro could not have picked a <i>worse</i> time to get hung up in his feelings for Akira-san. He needs to <i>avoid</i> the distractions thrown at him, not fuel the flame!</p>
<p>“I think you deserve a reward, Goro-chan~”</p>
<p>“A reward?” Goro echoes, brows knitting together, “Akira-san. I’m doing this to repay the kindness you’ve already shown me. There’s no need to offer any type of—”</p>
<p>Akira-san, very rudely, cuts Goro off <i>again</i>, giving another rough squeeze to his curves that makes the maid steam with a mewl.</p>
<p>“Trust me,” Akira growls at a whisper, smirking as Goro’s breathing starts to quake, “I’m doing this for me, too.”</p>
<p>Before Goro can question what ‘<i>this</i>’ is, he feels strong fingers curl into his flesh and pry him apart, and he actually does drop Akira-san’s sweats when he suddenly feels something warm and wet—</p>
<p>“Akira-san!” Goro squeaks. It’s Akira-san’s <i>finger</i>—Goro realizes after a moment of pure shock—that easily glides in and out of him, suctioned in by Goro’s own betraying body. He’s never felt anything like this before! The way pleasure and plain merges together in the battlefield of his insides is completely new to him. It certainly is <i>distracting</i>; Goro would’ve never even thought of such a tactic. Akira-san just continues to impress him as always, he supposes.</p>
<p>“So tight,” Akira murmurs. It’s said mostly to himself, but it’s still enough to bring Goro back to reality. <i>Right!</i> His eyes widen a bit realizing how much he’s struggling to keep his composure already. He has a <i>job</i> to do here!</p>
<p>Goro leans down to collect the dropped sweats from the floor, incidentally pushing against Akira’s knuckles in the process.</p>
<p>As Goro barely manages to stifle a whine, he hears Akira-san hiss a curse that he’s not allowed to repeat, running his hand over his backside.</p>
<p>“How are you so perfect, Goro-chan?”</p>
<p>Goro fruitlessly tries to ignore the pathetic flail of his heart. Akira’s only saying these things to <i>distract him,</i> he bitterly reminds himself. He can’t let these tricks work; Goro <i>has</i> to prove himself to be a good maid, prove himself worthy of being <i>Akira-san’s</i> maid.</p>
<p>Determined to power through, Goro throws the sweats in the machine. But it seems that Akira-san has already discovered his weakness to this <i>finger business,</i> because before Goro can retrieve any more clothing from the hamper, a second finger wiggles its way inside of him to join forces with the first.</p>
<p>“<i>Ah!</i>” Goro can’t hold back his reaction to the added girth, having to grip the edge of the washing machine to keep himself standing upright. A strong arm quickly wraps around his waist, however, Akira-san always the most intuitive to Goro and his surroundings.</p>
<p><i>Brotherly,</i> Goro’s mind supplies for him.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you,” Akira says, close enough now that Goro can feel his curls brushing against his face. Before he can worry if his rapid heartbeat is noticeable, Akira-san starts to carefully guide Goro to bend over the machine, slipping in a third finger to the stretch and burn of his insides like it’s nothing of significance.</p>
<p>Goro, in contrast, <i>screams</i> from the mix of sensations. As if he wasn’t already distracted enough! He’ll never recover his work ethic at this rate! </p>
<p>Goro’s well aware that having an older brother would come with a hefty amount of teasing—he’s even caught himself in the midst of daydreams in which Akira-san purposely tries to get a rise out of him. But would Akira-san want someone who can’t spar back in return? Would Akira-san want a younger brother he doesn’t see as his equal, who fails to perform well in his challenges?</p>
<p>Because as Goro’s attempts to control his sobs grow weaker and weaker, the maid starts to worry that he’s falling behind.</p>
<p>Akira-san just hugs him tighter when Goro cries out something vaguely similar to his name, hushing and comforting him. Goro’s helpless to be soothed by Akira-san’s nurturing presence.</p>
<p>“Shh, Goro-chan,” he whispers, lips buried in the hair covering the maid’s temple, “The neighbors will hear us if you scream like that. You know how they are about noise.”</p>
<p>Goro nods because he <i>does</i> know. The two of them have had far too many movie nights interrupted because of said neighbors. “S-sorry,” he says more quietly.</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize,” Akira-san reminds him, pressing his hips against Goro’s side. <i>Does he have something in his pocket?</i> Goro wonders.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me, Goro-chan?”</p>
<p>Goro almost scoffs at such a ridiculous question. Akira-san is Goro’s only friend other than his mother, he thought Akira-san would understand the weight of that.</p>
<p>“Of course, Akira-san.”</p>
<p>Even now, Akira’s fingers curl into him like he somehow knows every detail of Goro’s body. He pushes and twists with perfect precision, at exactly all the right places. It feels as though they’ve been doing this for years on end, a routine that the two of them share.</p>
<p>Goro doesn’t think it’s even possible to trust someone more than he trusts Akira-san.</p>
<p>Without warning, all three fingers suddenly disappear from their post inside him, leaving Goro cold and empty with a soft whine falling from his lips. But before the maid has a chance to dwell, a quick kiss is pressed to the top of his head <i>(swoon!)</i>, and his body is being spun around with the help of large hands digging into the flesh of his hips.</p>
<p>Goro gets a good look at Akira-san for the first time since this irritatingly-difficult test began. Looking straight down, Akira-san’s eyes are a pool of pure blackness, face flushed and lips curled in a slight smirk. He certainly doesn’t <i>appear</i> to be disappointed in Goro’s performance. Perhaps that’s a good sign.</p>
<p>Then, suddenly, the ground disappears beneath Goro’s socked feet as he’s lifted onto the washing machine. Caught by surprise, Goro instantly takes back any conclusions he may have jumped to. He definitely doesn’t have a single clue what’s going on here anymore.</p>
<p>“Wha- what about the laundry?” Goro struggles out. It’s hard to speak when Akira-san’s face is so much <i>closer</i> now, Goro even finds himself losing the ability to form coherent thoughts under his hungry gaze.</p>
<p>Maybe Goro failed his test so badly that Akira-san doesn’t want to give him any more chances. Maybe Goro blew his one opportunity to prove himself as a younger brother, someone who can give as good as he takes. The emptiness of his body is starting to mock him. Goro would shrivel up into a ball of sadness if Akira-san wasn’t currently prying his legs apart.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about the laundry,” Akira reassures, eyes focused downward. Goro follows his gaze to where Akira-san bunches his skirt around his waist, trying to not let his embarrassment spike at the sight he’s met with.</p>
<p>Goro was clearly more affected by all this touching than he thought. There’s even physical <i>proof</i> of his failure, twitching when Akira-san starts to thumb circles on his hips. </p>
<p>“I only want one thing from you, Goro-chan.”</p>
<p>Goro frowns at the words. An admittance of his defeat, he assumes.</p>
<p>Goro’s left cold again when Akira-san steps away, too disappointed in Goro’s lack of success to even offer pity touches, it would seem.</p>
<p>“Please, Goro,” he hears Akira-san say, but Goro pointedly stares down at his hands while Akira-san fiddles with the waistband of his jeans. Surely he’s about to receive a demonstration on how to properly do laundry. It’s obvious that Akira-san sees him as nothing more than helpless.</p>
<p>A gentle hand settles beneath his chin, tilting Goro’s head up to meet dark, sterling eyes.</p>
<p>“Please let me make you feel good, Goro-chan,” Akira murmurs—<i>begs</i>. His eyes are just as pleading as his voice, nothing like the stern expression Goro’s seen on Mama and his teachers when he’s about to receive some sort of lecture. “Please let me reward you, Goro-chan.”</p>
<p>“For what?” Visible confusion crosses Goro’s features, eyes flicking down in search of any clues to catch him up to speed. Heat instantly floods his face when he notices Akira-san’s exposed crotch, his free hand leisurely stroking up and down his length as he stares down at Goro on the washing machine, desperation heavy in his gaze. Goro’s jaw nearly drops to the floor at the sight—he didn’t even know they could get that big!</p>
<p>“Oh, wow...” The pieces only start to fit together when a hand lowers to Goro’s inner thigh, spreading his body further apart as Akira-san fills the space between his legs. Goro feels nerves and adrenaline rush through him when the tip of that <i>monster</i> catches the wetness he left behind. <i>Is Akira-san planning to continue what he started with his fingers?</i></p>
<p>“Ah–! Akira-san!” Akira continues to tease him with the thickness of his pink head, giving Goro the confirmation to his pondering. It’s hardly a fraction of what Akira-san has to offer, not even a full <i>inch</i> of the impressive muscle stretching him open. But it’s so much more to accommodate than his fingers, and the burn is twice as prominent. “Akira-san, w-won’t... won’t it hurt?”</p>
<p>Akira’s fingers tangle into the hair on Goro’s neck as their foreheads curl together. </p>
<p>“It will at first, but...” he pushes in the slightest bit more—still slow and exceedingly cautious—but Goro can only bring himself to focus on the hot breath puffing against his skin, “You know I’d never hurt you on purpose, Goro-chan. It’ll feel so good once the pain goes away, I promise. Can we feel good together? Please?”</p>
<p>“T-together?”</p>
<p>Akira nods, and Goro feels himself being stretched open wider. </p>
<p>“Both of us, Goro.”</p>
<p>Goro’s heart sings at the way Akira-san says <i>us.</i></p>
<p>“Please,” Akira-san repeats, the pink tip of his length disappearing into Goro’s tightness entirely, “You wanted to give me a gift today, right? You wanted to make me feel good?”</p>
<p>Goro nods without having to think about it. He wants nothing more than to make Akira-san feel good, he thought that much was obvious.</p>
<p>“Y-you can—<i>ah!</i>” Goro’s legs spasm as more weight fills him, Akira-san all the more confident following Goro’s signs of encouragement. “You can use your maid h-however you’d like, Akira-san.”</p>
<p>“<i>My maid,</i>” Akira growls. The words have him abandoning all senses of caution as he pushes in the rest of the way, reducing Goro to nothing more than a mess of whines and convulsions in the process.</p>
<p>“I– <i>hah..!</i> I...owe it to you...a-after all,” Goro says—or at least he <i>tries</i> to say it. The pain has him feeling practically numb, his voice just another blur in the midst of new sensations swirling in his head. </p>
<p>He feels steady arms wrap around him, pulling him into a tight hug as Akira-san starts to rock his hips—that much Goro can still make sense of.</p>
<p>“You have...no– no <i>idea</i> how long I’ve wanted to do this, Goro-chan,” Akira rasps, and Goro is inclined to agree. He’s always wanted Akira-san—all of him, in every way. He just hadn’t ever realized that <i>this</i> is one of the ways he’s been needing him so badly.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful, Goro. You know that?” Akira’s pace starts to gain speed, but Goro finds himself distracted from the pain. <i>Does Akira-san...really think he’s pretty?</i> “You should wear dresses like this more often.”</p>
<p>“O-okay.” Goro’s really starting to struggle to keep his eyes open, but his internal demand to hold Akira’s gaze helps him win the battle. Akira-san looks so enthralled staring down at his little maid, pumping into him faster and faster. Though it hurts, Goro’s never felt more protected in his life, and knowing he’s making Akira-san feel good is enough to make Goro feel good alongside him. “Anything for you, Akira-san. I’d do...a-anything for you.”</p>
<p>It’s more than he should let himself admit, but the regret never comes following the slip of tongue. It actually feels surprisingly good to get the truth off his chest. Goro just wishes he could tell Akira-san the full extent of his feelings.</p>
<p>“<i>Fuck.</i>” Akira-san brings him closer, thrusting harder, <i>slamming</i> into Goro like he can’t control himself anymore. As Goro clings onto him, skinny arms wrapped tight around his neck, the pain starts to melt away to make room for pleasure. <i>Bliss</i>. Goro never wants to forget the feeling, he wants Akira-san to make him feel this good all the time, to make Akira-san feel good in turn.</p>
<p>Goro’s so caught up in being filled that it takes him a second to notice Akira-san’s lips on his neck, tracing his skin with a soft tongue and warm kisses. Akira-san is...kissing him, he realizes. Akira-san is <i>kissing him!</i> The sensation sends electricity up Goro’s spine, tilting his head back to allow Akira-san as much room as he needs. <i>Akira-san is kissing him!</i> It’s a fantasy that Goro’s never even allowed himself to indulge in, and now he has the real thing, right here in front of him, with Akira-san kissing him. <i>Kissing him!</i> Goro doesn’t think he’ll ever get over this.</p>
<p>“‘<i>kira-san...</i>” The name leaves his lips without his permission, but Goro’s more than fine with letting his subconscious take over. Everything feels so <i>good</i>—of course it does, Akira-san said he would make Goro feel good, and Goro was right to trust him. Akira-san would never steer Goro wrong, he would never even <i>think</i> of lying to him. Akira-san only wants what’s best for Goro, and Goro’s never felt better than he does right now. It’s <i>beyond</i> amazing, the two of them sharing this vivid, raw pleasure with each other. The trust that Goro feels for Akira-san is natural, instinctual, something <i>familial</i>...</p>
<p>Just when Goro thought the thrill couldn’t get any more intense, a hand starts to stoke him where he’s never been touched before, gliding over his small size just as Akira-san had done to himself earlier. It’s all so overwhelming, being stretched and kissed and caressed all at the same time. Goro’s nothing but delirious putty in Akira’s skillful hands, and it only takes a tight squeeze and a hard thrust for Goro to start to thrash, sobbing as he spills heat all over the two of their shaking bodies.</p>
<p>“Onii-chan!”</p>
<p>Goro instantly slaps a hand over his mouth, teary eyes going wide as dread washes through him. Oh, <i>god.</i> Did he really just let that slip?</p>
<p>His vision is too blurry to make sense of Akira’s reaction, and the hair sticking to his face makes the feat even more difficult. But he wouldn’t blame Akira-san if he were to stop and pull out entirely. <i>Why</i> did Goro let his guard down like that? How could he let himself reveal his feelings at a moment of weakness? Goro feels far too vulnerable right now—utterly and completely <i>mortified</i>.</p>
<p>But while he can’t see very clearly, he can still <i>feel</i> everything. And he feels Akira-san do the opposite of pulling out. He hammers into Goro with even more fury, even more purpose, and a forceful yank to his forearm frees Goro’s mouth from the hiding place behind his hand.</p>
<p>“Say it again,” Akira growls, sharp and demanding and leaving no choice but to obey.</p>
<p>“‘<i>kira,</i>” Goro says on instinct. Akira’s close enough now that Goro manages to get a good look at him, the glow in his eyes making the sweet older boy look nearly possessed with desperation, “Nii-chan...”</p>
<p>Akira’s movements freeze, and Goro suddenly feels good all over again as warmth shoots viciously quick inside him. It’s like a <i>dam</i> burst or something, pumping him full of wetness and tainting every part of his body that Akira couldn’t reach before. His mind is dizzy and clouded with love, but Goro smiles amidst his haze when he hears Akira’s groan vibrate around him. <i>He</i> made Akira-san feel this good. <i>Goro made Akira-nii feel good.</i></p>
<p>“Nii-chan,” he says again, because how could he <i>not?</i> Goro’s been dying to let it roll off his tongue for far too long now, he doesn’t think it’s possible to hold it back anymore.</p>
<p>“I’m here,” Akira soothes, petting soft fingers through Goro’s sticky, sweaty hair, “Nii-chan is here.”</p>
<p>Goro feels another shiver pass through him—not like he ever <i>stopped</i> shivering. He honestly feels like he might cry being held in Akira’s protective arms, for more than just the pleasure that nii-chan so selflessly offered him. His heart erupts with happiness knowing Akira feels the same way, surely these profound emotions will overflow in the form of tears.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Akira murmurs after a few moments of steadying their breathing, carefully peeling Goro’s heavy head off his shoulder.</p>
<p>Goro’s face pinches as he reaches up to adjust his headband. Isn’t <i>he</i> the one who’s supposed to do the cleaning around here? </p>
<p>“You don’t have to–”</p>
<p>“I want to,” Akira insists, catching Goro’s fallen gaze with a soft smile, “Let your nii-chan take care of you.”</p>
<p>Goro’s lips part, feeling practically starstruck at Akira’s genuinity. He never thought he’d hear such sweet words directed at <i>him</i>. He swears that even Mama only puts up with him most days because she has to.</p>
<p>But the way Akira-nii looks at him now—so loving and enraptured by fondness—any and all worries are crushed to dust before they even have the chance to form.</p>
<p>“Let’s keep this between us,” Akira whispers, stroking Goro’s cheekbone with a gentle thumb, “Our little secret.”</p>
<p>Goro eagerly nods, more than happy to share a secret with nii-chan. It all feels so surreal—Goro has a <i>brother</i> to share secrets with! A brother who loves him and cares about him! How is this real life and not some elaborate dream he’s having? Goro’s face is starting to hurt from smiling so much.</p>
<p>“Of course, nii-chan!”</p>
<p>Akira puts on a smile just as wide at that, and everything else seems to melt away into irrelevance as nii-chan presses a kiss to Goro’s forehead.</p>
<p>Leaning into the touch, Goro’s heart does a happy flutter in his chest. He really hopes they can bond like this more often.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>akira has an apartment with its OWN washer and dryer?????? this is just getting unrealistic now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>